Fade to Pale
by halyathedragon
Summary: He had been cradled in the arms of a father who saw no further than his own ambitions, and had raised a son with the same intentions. But he had rebelled! He did not take. He gave hope, hope that many craved in a place where despair was a second language spoken by everyone.
1. Prologue

**Hello there :3 This is my first fanfic in many years, so please bear with me. Right now, I'm just trying to get the ideas down on screen, so I've left out going into lots of detail, so the chapters will be relatively short, and I may condense them as time goes on. Pokémon does not belong to me, and I do not claim it to be so.**

* * *

Behind thin curtains, eyes stirred. They had become so accustom to the darkness, reality beyond that seemed irrelevant, almost unimportant. It's not like much could have changed in the time that had passed from when he had been awake to whenever it was now. Reality seldom changed, and when it did, almost certainly for the worse.

Even then, he could not bring himself to not want to look, to take a peek at the reality before him, no matter how much it would upset him, or cause him pain and misery.

The pitch black pupil peered out from behind its protective film, taking in a quick sip of light before retreating back into darkness. It ventured out once more; a little longer this time, and along with its twin.

The world was filled with soft yellows and creams, and dusted with a light layer of pink. Small hills of sand casted shadows on smaller peaks of sand, with rose colored rocks dotting the landscape.

_What is all this?_ It seemed to the mind that had been dulled by years of censorship to be… ethereal, if that word really helped to explain at all.

A tiny webbed foot shoved its way into the ground, shivering at the cool touch of the moist sand. He withdrew his foot immediately, disgusted by the wet feeling that clung to his scales. Even though he regretted the outcome, this did remind his he had legs. Which really shouldn't have been surprising in the first place, but still? Progress.

He carefully drew his legs in, putting them directly beneath his chest and proceeding to shove the ground away with as much force as his stubby legs could manage. Unfortunately, his legs failed to realize that this was an attempt to stand, and quickly crumpled under the weight of their owner with a soft _plop_.

The Pokémon writhed in displeasure as the wet ground soaked into his scales, turning them soft and useless. He wriggled around for a bit more before settling his chin on the sand in defeat and glaring out at the world.

His breath hitched for a second and his mind froze. All along the sand, iridescent water hummed up and down the edge, attempting to sate its endless hunger for land. _For the love of Arceus_, he mentally groaned, _Why me?_


	2. Chapter 1

As the day pressed on, the eyes focused on the edge of the water, watching as it claimed more and more ground for its own. Oh, how he _hated_ water, its greed was revolting. Take and take, take and take. It reminded him too much of what he was meant to be, a taker. A tree living off bushes, crushing them with his fabricated prowess and whispering sweet nothings to try and sooth their suffering.

He had been cradled in the arms of a father who saw no further than his own ambitions, and had raised a son with the same intentions. But he had rebelled! He did not take. He gave _hope_, hope that many craved in a place where despair was a second language spoken by everyone.

But where had that gotten him? Forgotten, even by his own self. Perhaps he would be done giving; it gave _him_ nothing, after all. _Giving. Humph. No wonder the world only takes, those who don't a trampled by those who do._

"Are you alright?"

Without warning, the Pokémon's legs had gathered underneath him and propelled his body upwards in a fit of astonishment and fright at the sudden sound. He landed feet first, closer to the water than was liked. Deep from his chest, an involuntary thrumming noise began; just his body's ways of letting him know its immense displeasure. As if he hadn't already noticed.

His eyes flicked upwards to pierce the offender with his thorny glare. Standing atop thin, elegant legs, a demure face looked back with slight concern.

"Do I look 'alright'?" The Pokémon ground out the words as if he hadn't spoken in years, the edge of his lips curling back to make himself better heard.

The cream colored face framed by vibrant orange leaned in closer. Doe-y brown eyes gave the fawn a dimwitted appearance, and the gray nose that wiggled back and forth did no help in changing that.

"I dunno… it's kind of hard to tell when your face is covered in scales." The Deerling stated after taking a long moment to inspect his new found stranger.

"Well, kindly get your face away from mine before I snip off the end of your nose."

"Geez," The Deerling cantered back a few steps, "I knew Sandiles had bad tempers, but that was a little mean."

Even though the Pokémon had moved away from his face, the scent of the Deerling was still strong in his nose. It was like dried leaves and dirt and herbs, like it had just rolled around in a pile of underbrush and couldn't have been bothered to clean himself up.

The Sandile gave a grunt, managed to hobble up onto his feet, and crawled along the sand until he reached a spot that was dry and warmed by the suns light touch. He sighed in relief to be out of the moist sand.

"You look weird for a Sandile." The Pokémon mused, slowly following the small crocodile to his new resting place.

"And you look like a Caterpie that's wandered into the nest of a Pidgeot. And by that I mean witless."

The Deerling's nose squirmed around a bit, as if he moved it faster, he's mind would work just as quickly. "I wasn't trying to be rude-"

"I was." The Sandile interrupted, drawing his legs under his body and wriggling into the sand to absorb more warmth.

The Deerling snorted and moved his head about. "What's your name then?"

The reptile paused mentally. Such a simple question, but he had to focus hard to understand it. _Name? I know I've got one, but what's the sense in the question?_

"Palus." The Sandile replied, mostly to humor the other Pokémon.

"Nice to meet you then, Palus!" The fawn bounced on his hooves, "Mine's Rimor, in case you wanted to know."

Palus grunted in response. He really couldn't care any less about the name of this nuisance, unless it got him to go away sooner. "Great…"

"So Palus, what brings you down to the beach today? Personally, I like looking at the water, it's relaxing. It comes in and goes out all day, all night. It's nice to have something predictable and stable, you know, with the way things are now."

While the Sandile could blatantly disagree on the issue of water, and he did know the way things are (or so he truly thinks he does), he wasn't entirely sure on the first thing. "If I knew why I'm here, chances are I wouldn't be tolerating your company."

"Do you do that a lot? I mean, just kind of wander around places when you don't know where you're going? Because if you like doing that, then how-" Lucky for the reptile, Rimor's insistent prattling was cut short by a collective surge of water, sending the deer Pokémon bowling over and away. However, the backwash of the attack flowed over upon the Sandile, the force causing the liquid to enter his mouth and nose.

Palus' lungs heaved in an attempt to empty themselves of liquid as he struggled to stand out of the puddle of water and subconsciously searched for the Pokémon responsible for the assault. His nostrils flared in pain and irritation at the salt in his eyes and snout.

Upon gazing across the sand, the Sandile initially noticed the sheer cliff of red rock that loomed over the thin strip of beach and descended in height further down, collapsing into a pale red cave. Lying a few feet from Palus was Rimor, who appeared to be knocked out from the unexpected blow. The deer groaned and his delicate legs pawed the air in search of a foothold.

In the periphery of his vision, the reptile noticed a flash of color headed towards the grotto half way across the beach from where he and the fawn were located. A low hiss emitted from the Sandile's throat in an attempt to intimidate the Pokémon.

Vibrant azure eyes glimmered in amusement at the sound, and the yellow frills that framed its face twitched in delight. In the assailants mouth, lodged between bright sharp teeth was a dull gray orb set into a simple silver clasp on a chain.

The water-typed trotted a few steps further before glancing back at Palus. Her eyes of deep blue issued a challenge. The Pokémon disappeared within the cavern in a few strides, leaving Palus to marvel in her dust.

Soon, the hissing in the Sandile's throat subsided and he thought about the next course of action. _I don't believe I'm in any condition to go after that rouge. Trying to take on a water-type would be suicidal enough, but right now I'm not even sure where I am and I can barely stand on my own feet_.

Palus winced as the scales on his back crackled like drying mud in the heat of the sun, and he glanced back over to the deer Pokémon. Rimor had drawn himself up and out of the sand, though his ears drooped down in defeat and he scored the ground with the end of his hoof.

The Sandile sighed. _I'm going to regret this later, aren't I?_

Hauling himself to his feet, the crocodile slowly meandered over to the Deerling. The sides of his body moved back and forth as he walked in the usual reptilian manner of toddling. He tilted his head slightly to the right to get a look at Rimor.

"How much of a good idea would it be to go after that Vaporeon?"

The Deerling glanced up from his moping to give Palus an odd look. "What? You mean, you want to try and go after that thing? Because if you do then-"

The Sandile snorted, cutting off Rimor. "Don't be ridiculous, neither of us stand the slightest chance against such an opponent. I'm trying to get you to understand that there's not much you can do to help the situation."

"But I can't just give up. I mean, I think we could take her on, right?"

"This was never a 'we' circumstance_. You_ can proceed to do what you like, but I'm warning you that it won't end well, it never does."

"_But_, if _we_ work together, _we_ might stand a chance. Ever hear about rescue teams? They do that all the time!"

Palus sighed. He wasn't even the slightest sure what was lodged within the ears of this Pokémon. "No."

With that, the Sandile returned to his webbed feet and began to waddle up the length of the beach toward a path located at the other end of the sand.

"But- I…" The Deerling trailed off, unsure of how to continue. "If you don't help me, who will?"

Palus stopped. He glanced back over his shoulder at the fawn. The fur of the small deer was matted and unkempt, and the lavender flower atop his head wilted. Clumps of sand stuck to his pelt and his frail legs barely held up the Deerling at all. Even with his pitiful appearance, something still shone in his dewy eyes, something Palus wished he didn't see.

_Hope._


	3. Chapter 2

The Sandile's jaws clenched tightly, to the point where his teeth may have shattered. _How is it that a creature as despairing as I can bring_ hope_? I don't fit the part, but somehow I manage to get shoved into the position by fate, if such a thing existed_.

The reptile glared about his surroundings with contempt. Water trickled from the ceiling into mineral rich pools, turning them into a milky color. Columns of red rock leaped up to the ceiling and others hung down from it, giving the passageway an ominous look of teeth waiting to crush travelers.

Rimor's hooves clattered on the rock, the noise echoing around the cavern and causing the curious inhabitants to peer at the two visitors with intrigue. The scales on Palus' back rippled in uneasiness at the unseen eyes.

"How far does this cave go, pray tell?" The ground type inquired. He wasn't much for conversation, but it would take his mind off more pressing issue that he rather not deal with.

The tuft of fur at the end of the deer's tail fluttered about at the question. "Not far, I don't think. I usually don't go in here, not with all the bandits that like to hide out here."

Palus nodded, picking up his pace as he hobbled after the Deerling. Sometimes he really did curse his small statue and the long legs of other Pokémon. "How bad is the crime rate in this district?"

"District? I don't think I know what that is, but it doesn't sound fun. _District._ It's got the word 'strict' in it. I prefer my districts un-strict. But isn't that was 'dis' mean? So district aren't strict? ... What was your question again? Oh! Crime rate, yeah. Well, with the Guild and all, that usually keeps things pretty safe. But there's _always_ bad guys, even on good days, like today."

_Arceus, how does the thing keep going? Does he even stop to breathe between one piece of nonsense to the next?_ Palus decided to disregard the Deerling's ignorance and try to continue the painful conversation. "Today doesn't seem like a 'good day' as you put it, though I suppose that's subjective."

"It is! I mean, sure I had my treasure stolen _but_ I'm going on an expedition! Let's give this thing a name. How about '_Travels through Beach Cave_' or what about _'Rimor and Palus, Unexpected Voyagers'_? Unless you want your name to come first, that's fine too." Rimor continued, leaping over a small boulder in the path.

"How about we _don't_ waste our time on something as trivial as that and discuss how we plan on dealing with the Vaporeon when we reach her?"

"I was just gonna wing it and hope for the best. With two against one, we're bound to have some kind of advantage, right?"

"Does a group of Magnemite hold up any stronger against an earthquake as a Magneton?"

"Umh… yes?" Around them, the roof lifted away along with the walls, opening into a larger cavern. "Magneton or not, looks like we're at the end."

The ceiling connected smoothly with the walls, giving the feeling that they were trapped under a bowl. The center from the doorway was covered in coarse sand and all around the edge crystal clear water lounged about, calmly touching the beach.

A figure covered in slick blue skin perked up at the sound of Palus' and Rimor's approach. In a matter of moments, the Pokémon was up, her legs tense to jump away at any sign of danger. The Vaporeon had her left side slightly higher than the right, and the piece of treasure was still locked in her jaws.

Rimor quavered slightly, the fur on his back raising and his ears folding back. "Alright, we've got you cornered! Just give me back my treasure and my friend and I will leave, ok? No trouble needed."

The Vaporeon lowered her shoulders and the skin above her eye lifted in glee. "Oh, what a way with words you do possess! I'm so taken back; I might as well shout 'Mercy!' before you and your companion here leap into action, no?"

The Deerling blinked in confusion. "If you could do that, that would be great. Right Palus?"

The reptile sighed in irritation. "She's bluffing, you do realize?"

Across from them, the water type purred. "At least one of isn't too short of wits, though coming down here made me think otherwise. Anyway, I best be going before I'm missed!" Before either of them could understand the statement, the Vaporeon bunched her back legs, the muscle rippling beneath the smooth skin, and she launched herself to the sea. The waves consumed the Pokémon without a trace, bubbles frothing in the shallows.

"No!" Rimor rushed forward, kicking up bits of gravel in his mad attempt to reach the blue Pokémon. However, she was already gone and away before the Deerling had a chance to do anything at all.

"No." He repeated, his voice faltering as he crouched by the edge of the water, ears up and alert for any sign of movement. The water gave no sign of care, and continued to lap at the rim of sand as if to say: _Me? Why, I've done nothing wrong. It's your own fault for not being a child of the sea._

"Rimor, I don't believe she's coming back." Palus stated, disturbing the silence that had built up in the air. The Deerling continued to stare longingly into the liquid.

"That treasure… I got it from my mother, who got it from hers, and my grandmother got it from her uncle. He was a great, no, a _grand _ explorer. No one knew where he got it from, but he always insisted that it would change the world one day. Then again, he also said to never stand in doorways because you could find the truth about yourself. He was weird, but in a good way. Or, at least, that's how my mother put it." Rimor rambled on, slowly drawing his gaze from the water back to the Sandile.

"I've just got to get it back, it's my _destiny_. Or maybe losing it was my destiny, because for the first time, I've gone out and tried to take control of my life. It's not as scary as I thought it would be." The fawn Pokémon looked sincerely at Palus for a moment. "Thank you."

The ground type blinked in confusion and tilted his head back to get a better look at the Deerling. "For what? I didn't do anything at all."

"For just… you know, being here, I guess." Rimor said sheepishly, scraping the ground with his tiny hoof.

"Not like I had a choice in the matter." Palus rolled his eyes in mock irritation. "But… I suppose I somewhat enjoyed the ride, even though I find you slightly insufferable."

"And you act like you've got a thorn in your toes, and you look like and old man sometimes, and you're kind of short, and-"

The ground type glared at the fawn Pokémon. "Oh, well, you've got some good stuff too! I just can't really think of anything.

"Well, we've got time for niceties later. I'd be much more inclined to get out of here and away from the sight of water for a few lifetimes."

Rimor nodded. "Yeah, I'm kind of tired too. I've just got one question…"

The Sandile squinted at the Deerling for a moment. "Go on..."

The grass type cantered around where he stood and shook his head back and forth. "Err… Actually, I think I'll get back to you on that note later. Let's go get some fresh air, yeah?"

Rimor trotted towards the way they came. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, his tail fluff busily twitching.

Palus followed behind, swinging back and forth as he walked. _What had happened? Earlier today, I would have found more fulfillment talking to the sand that this Pokémon. Now we walk side by side. Still strangers, but not so strange as the word insinuated. I feel… fulfilled._

_ Even then, however, I can't shake this feeling, this disease of the mind that I've been misplaced. I feel like there's so much that I know, that exists the opposite of this reality. Districts. I don't really remember what those things are, only that I was working so hard to be rid of them. Or some of them at least._

_And something else. Or someone else is more appropriate to say. Yes, someone else with the same ideas and ambitions, to clear the rule of tyrants. Where were they now? Long and far away, I suppose._

Snapping out of his trance, Palus looked up to see that they had reached the exit without uttering a word the entire time. The sun had leaped over the cliff and disappeared behind it, throwing the beach into a large shade.

Here, the day was drawing to a close, but in Palus' new beginning, the first rosy tips of dawn were only just reaching to drive away the shadows.


	4. Chapter 3

**Kooldip- Thanks ;w; I really appreciate the review! And yes, dudette :P**

* * *

"Stand on that grate there."

"For what reason?"

"Just stand on it!"

The Sandile sent an unsure glance at pieces of wood covering the hole in the ground. It appeared as if someone had just thrown the thing together haphazardly with some bits of plant material, and said: _Looks safe to me!_

"If said grate collapses out from under me, this newly found partnership is done." Palus warned, taking a few cautious steps towards the possible disaster. His webbed toes gripped the bars tensely, the nailed tips digging into the grid.

Scuffling of feet could be heard coming from the opening, along with a few frantic whispers. "Wait? Waddya mean 'I can't see'? If ya opened yer eyes more often, maybe ya'd see somethin'! Hrmph, guess we'll just have ta go up there then." The voice snarled out the words, laid in a thick drawling accent. The patter of feet picked up again, and was soon gone.

Palus sent a look of puzzlement toward Rimor, moving off the grate and back onto the hard-packed, yellow ground.

The single hunt-like structure billowed slightly in the wind atop the medium sized hill, and the tribal designs on the cloth made the Sandile wonder how advanced the Pokémon were who lived here. So far, the most complex thing he had seen was the packed dirt road and the stairs leading up the hill. Hardly impressive.

A faint squeal of rusting metal alerted Palus of movement, and his eyes quickly flicked to the entrance of the tipi. The bamboo bars released their grip from the ground and ascended upward into the tent with a fair amount of groaning.

A gray bipedal Pokémon shuffled out, followed by another that was about twice his size. The smaller reptile glanced up at the others nervously, his garnet eyes flicking from Palus to Rimor and then back again. The red hardhat on the Cranidos' head was dulled with dust and debris, and the spikes protruding from his head were rounded down from wear.

The other form was much more intimidating, glaring down at the crocodile fawn from beneath the rim of a brown hat. One of his eyes was shut while he looked out with the other, which was a dark brown. The impressive horn on his face gleamed in the rays of the setting sun, and his sturdy arms folded across his chest.

"Well, if it ain't Rimor, come back for another round of pacin'. And ya've got a buddy with ya too, so ya ain't doin' it all by yer lonesome, hmm?" The Rhydon moved his gaze to the smaller reptile, causing the dinosaur to flinch.

In a flash, the larger Pokémon's arm swung down, colliding with the back of the head of the other. The red and gray rock type stumbled forward before catching himself, his hardhat jostling forward from the blow.

"Now how's it that ya said ya couldn't see?"

"I- There was sand in my eyes…" The small Cranidos said sheepishly, looking back up at Palus. "See, he's got sand on his toes… And it got in my eyes when I looked up."

The Rhydon had re-crossed his arms, the end of his tail twitching in irritation. "Boy, ya know how much I ain't up for _excuses_. Now, get back inside ta deal with the boards. They ain't gonna change themselves, ya hear? Or ya've got sand in yer ears, too?"

"No Grandfather, I'll go do that right away." With that, the Cranidos dipped his head polity and scurried back into the tent to tend to his work.

"Hmph, lousy kid. No wonder his parents left 'im here. Sometimes I feel like I've gotta worry about 'im more and more, just to make sure he ain't gettin' into the wrong places." The old reptile murmured once the Cranidos had retreated.

Glancing back to the audience he had forgotten he had, the Rhydon placed one hand on his side and leaded into the frame of the tipi. "Haven't seen 'im 'round here before. What's yer name, kid?"

Palus felt slightly surprised as the question was directed at him. Before he could form his response, Rimor had hopped out in front on his thin legs. "His name's Palus, he's new around here."

The Rhydon squinted at the fawn Pokémon briefly. "I figured that one out myself, son. And I believe I asked _him_ for 'is name, not _you_. Anyways, I've wasted enough of my time talkin' to yall."

The great beast-of-a-Pokémon returned to his own two feet, the tent sighing in relief as the weight was removed.

"Wait, Landon! I uhh… We're here to talk with Wolfe. You know, about the _thing_.

"The _Thing_?" Landon repeated, his eyes narrowing in bafflement. "Boy, I don't know what yer parents taught ya, or where ya come from, but sayin' the _thing_ means as much ta me as it does ta that there tree." The trio glanced over at a skinny tree that grew at the border of the hill comically, and in unison.

"But…" The Rhydon started, shoving his hand under his hat to scratch his ear, "If yer talkin' about what I _think_ yer talkin' about, then I guess I'm obliged to let the two of ya in."

Rimor's eyes widen significantly, and he glanced over to his reptilian friend. "R-really? That's… great! I mean-" The grass type's tail fluttered furiously in the air. "I don't really know what I mean! Come on, Palus, let's get going!" The Deerling was up and away before either ground type could catch up with what he said.

The Sandile let out an exasperated sigh. _At this rate, I'll be worn away to nothing but dust! A pile of scales tumbling after an exuberant fawn up and down the continent, in and out of caves and forests and anywhere else he can fit his nose into._

The tiny drained reptile crept behind after the dust Rimor had kicked up in his haste, into the cool shade provided by the tipi and down into the gullet of the earth.


End file.
